


[Title open to suggestions]

by CanineR7A7



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy is an asshole to everyone who isn’t his sister or her girlfriend, Chapter titles inspired by songs I listen to, Check the notes for song artists, Mostly from Billy’s POV, Other, Other characters are mentioned but aren’t the main focus, The chapters aren’t necessarily based on the titles, Written as a series of one shots but can be read as all one story if you want, by ‘inspired’ I mean they’re the actual song titles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: The only person allowed to be an asshole to Max and her girlfriend was him…Too bad he keeps forgetting to actually be an asshole.





	1. Summer of 69

**Author's Note:**

> Bryan Adams – Summer of 69

Okay so here’s the thing, Billy knows his sister is really gay, gay enough that it honestly shocks him every time someone fails to notice. He hadn’t even paid much attention to her or her little geek squad after he almost got himself castrated, yet it was still glaringly obvious, the way she stared at the new kid. He’d been extra careful to keep his distance then; he didn’t feel like falling even further out of the chief’s good graces than he already had. So it was only a matter of time, he should’ve realised sooner, that she would start attempting to sneak out of the house.

“Max.” He hissed as he crept down the stairs, his dad wasn’t home and her mom was likely still asleep. She stared at him; the deer-in-headlights look almost comical at the moment.

“Billy.” She replied attempting to look casual, and failing horribly, he shook his head as he tried to decide whether or not he wanted to know. Deciding he had nothing better to do, for once, he fished his car keys out his pocket and motioned for her to open the door.

“Thanks.” She breathed out as he shut the car door, he merely grunted as he pulled out onto the road, just because he had nothing better to do didn’t mean he had to speak.

“So, where to?” Except he didn’t actually know where he was meant to be going. The directions were simple enough, leading to a quaint little murder cabin in the middle of the woods, nothing creepy about that. Not at all.

“You don’t have to come in.” No, no he didn’t, was he going to anyway? You’re fucking right he is. So, turns out his sister has a girlfriend, and two weeks later he’s chaperoning them to wherever it is they go when the other geeks aren’t with them.

“You two ready?” He asked when they climbed into his car, hair still damp from the pool, his car was going to reek of chlorine for a while but he doubted either of them cared.

“Yes.” The chief’s kid was a bit strange, not the type he thought his sister would go for, but she didn’t complain about how loudly he played his music which was good enough for him.

“Good.” He knew the drill; they’d be wanting to meet up with the rest of their little squad now. He turned his radio back on, watched as Jane, was that her name? Started nodding along to the music. Well, he thought as he drove along faster than he probably should, at least she has good taste.


	2. Hoping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X Ambassadors - Hoping

Billy used to wish a lot; he’d wished for a better dad, he’d wished for his mom to come back. He didn’t so much nowadays, there wasn’t really any point in it; the wishes never came true anyway. Which is why it surprises him when he starts making wishes again, it starts out small, wishing more cigarettes would appear without him actually needing to head out and buy some or wishing for some quiet on the mornings he’s hung over. He refuses to call it wishing, not when he knows how slim his chances of any of it coming true is.

“Come on Jane.” He sighs as he hears the girls approach him, though any annoyance he might’ve felt disappeared after the fourth time he’d chaperoned them. He hears one of the doors slam shut, the other barely audible, nice to know his sister’s girlfriend cares more about his possessions than she does.

“Where to?” He already knows, but he likes giving them that choice, likes letting them know it’s okay if they want to do something different. Their answer was the same, Wheeler’s place, not that he expected anything else. He glances at them in the rear-view; Jane’s head is resting on his sister’s shoulder, Max holding her hand as though she’ll disappear if she doesn’t. His heart tightens in the way it does when he feels anything that he deems useless, he finds himself hoping, not wishing, that the bullshit society they live in leaves the girls be.

“Billy?” He’d been looking too long; his eyes snap back to the road, he can’t let them think he cares. He takes a longer route to Wheeler’s; it’ll give him time to put the mask back up. He watches them as they get out of the car, watches the way they let go of each other’s hands, watches as they barely manage to avoid grabbing each other as they walk to the door. He leans back in his seat, hopes that they won’t have to hide it one day.

“You’re going soft Hargrove.” He murmured to himself, he sighed again before speeding off. Hoping was about as useless as wishing, but at least hoping acknowledged that it wouldn’t happen.


	3. Get Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pillar - Get Back  
> I wanted to explore how Billy would react to the Upside Down.

He clutched the glass shard in his hand, eyes sweeping the trees in front of him while the girls watched his back. Turns out, the girl Max was dating had fucking superpowers…and weird demon things hunting her down. Nothing strange about that, no, everything was just dandy. Did he really just…’dandy’…where the fuck did that come from?

“Billy!” He shook his head once before driving the shard into one of…whatever these things were called, the glass dug into his hand, he knew he’d be getting another scar out of this. He pulled the shard out, ignoring the black gunk that dripped from it as another one of the creatures was thrown into a tree…honestly? He’d never get over seeing that.

“You girls okay back there?” He called over as another creature lunged at him, he grimaced as he felt something cold splash against him, he really hoped strange alien gunk washed out. He heard Max grunt in acknowledgment, heard the sound of bones snapping, Jane was fine.

“Duck!” He’d barely had time to drop before something flew over his head, he chanced a glance at Jane, she grinned sheepishly at him, blood dripping slowly from her nose. He rolled his eyes good naturedly as he turned back around, this kid he swears.

“I’m not a tree, throwing these things at me won’t work.” He grinned as he watched another one fly over his head, cheeky little shit; Max’s laugh suggested it was on purpose as well. They kept going until the others arrived, the three of them piled into Hopper’s car, the door barely closing before one of the creatures slammed into it. He was wedged against the door, Jane curled up between him and Max, the amount of blood on her lip was worrying.

“She’s okay Billy, we both are.” He curls his arm around both of them, neither he or Max caring that his blood was starting to stain her jacket, nor that Jane’s was staining his shirt. He’d protect them, whether it be from shitty people or monsters from another dimension, these girls were his now damn it.


End file.
